miiverseplfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Lunar
Team Lunar are the secondary villain team and play a big role after the Elite 4. In the main story, they help the player defeat Team Admin. In the after game, they are on an attempt to find evidence of an ancient alien civilization, that lived on the planet that crashed into earth and created the moon, as they believe Darkrai and Cresselia were created by this civilization. They have these motives in the main game, but they're never brought up, leaving the player to believe they only want Darkrai/Cresselia because why the fuck not. Members Here is a list of currently known Team Lunar members: *Robosnake *Sakuraichu *A shit ton of grunts *Rest undecided Team Lunar battles Robosnake Robosnake is first seen at Sakuraichu's gym, but you are kicked out of the gym. He is later seen after the 5th gym, where he helps the player defeat a few reporters and leaves shortly after that, but gives the player a ticket for the boat to the Zelda community, where admin HQ is. He is found at the Zelda community shortly after that, battling reporters. After the 6th gym, he mentions that he is the leader of a group called Team Lunar and asks if you would like to join them. When saying yes, nothing will happen. When saying no, he says that you won't get another chance and that you would regret your choice. After the 7th gym when your rival invites you to Miiverse city to inflitrate Team Lunar's HQ and find out what is going on. Robosnake is found on the top floor in an office and is battled there. He is met at victory road, *unfinished* Sakuraichu Sakuraichu is battled the most times out of all the Team Lunar members. (This does not include the gym battle) He first fought on Route 05, where he is researching stuff. He uses a level 15 Eevee and a level 13 Froakie. Right before you enter the third gym, Sakuraichu stops you and sends out his level 30 Espeon, a level 31 Greninja (0mghax0r) and a level 34 Salamence (hax), without saying anything. After the battle, he says "Team Admin say that all Smashers should be banned... However... I disagree!". He then walks away. Shortly after beating him at his gym, a couple of Team Admin grunts (known as reporters) attack the gym. Sakuraichu helps you in a double battle (where he uses a level 42 Salamence that can mega evolve. HAXXXXXXXXXXXX). Right after that, Robosnake enters the gym to discuss plans. Sakuraichu kicks the player out the gym and locks the door. Sakuraichu is later seen when the player inflitrates the Team Lunar HQ after the 7th gym, where he is finishing off his project. He reveals that he has been working with Team Lunar for a while, that he is an admin and shows off his project he made in his free time; a Mewtwo. Sakuraichu releases the Mewtwo and it attacks the player. After Mewtwo has been captured/defeated, Sakuraichu challenges the player to a fight, where he uses his team that is listed on his page. After being defeated, he walks out like nothing ever happened. After defeating/catching Deoxys, Sakuraichu is once again found at Team Lunar HQ. This time, he has a Rayquaza with him and he is researching what he needs to mega evolve it. Sakuraichu asks for you to leave. Saying okay will just make you appear outside the building. Saying no will make a couple of Team Lunar grunts appear in the room. This will trigger a double battle. After beating them, Sakuraichu makes the Rayquaza attack the player. The player cannot catch Rayquaza. After Rayquaza has been defeated, Sakuraichu opens up the cupboard, walks inside and walks back in to the lab with the Miinado, a side project of his he has been working on for two years. Sakuraichu attacks the player with it and they are knocked out. The player wakes up in a cave and hears the cry of a Pokemon. A Celebi appears and dances around him. The Celebi then challenges him to a battle. The game forces you to catch Celebi and put another Pokemon in your PC. Celebi knows a move called Open that can be used as a key to unlock new areas (Celebi will be required when doing the Bigley quests). You will run in to Sakuraichu again once you escape the cave, with a Rayquaza. The Rayquaza instantly attacks the player, but this time he can be caught. After the battle with Rayquaza, Sakuraichu will notice your Celebi and will tell you about Open doors. Sakuraichu explains that you can open previously locked doors with the move Open. Right after that, he sends out his Salamence and battles the player. After the battle, Sakuraichu says that there is only one way to stop the player. Sakuraichu then recieves a call about Darkrai and Cresselia. Sakuraichu sends in some grunts and leaves the player. The final fight with him is back at the Team Lunar HQ, right before you fight Robosnake for the final time. Sakuraichu blocks you from entering and tells you to fuck off. He then challenges you to a final Pokemon battle. All of his Pokemon are around level 85. After beating him, he gives the player the Salamencite. He can be battled again at the lab, using level 99 Pokemon and will give you a master ball. He can also be battled back at his gym. Category:Group Category:Game